The 7th Wielder
by Aarolye
Summary: It's time to wake up the 7th keyblade wielder, and Ellis is the key to it all. Ellis was just a normal girl living in her quaint village of Faeroh Vale with her father, mother and sister. On her 15th birthday, it all changes when Xehanort appears and attacks her village using the Heartless. What does Xehanort want with her? What does she have to do with the 7th wielder?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters in this story.

* * *

**The 7****th**** Wielder**

_The Rude Awakening_

* * *

It was already midday and the sun was brightly shining throughout the small valley called Faeroh Vale, snuggled between two great mountains. The day would be like any other day, but it wasn't. It was a special day for a young girl of Faeroh Vale, and her older sister would help her celebrate it. Senna was her name, the older sister. The young men of Faeroh Vale viewed Senna as a fair maiden, with her peach-light skin and light mint-colored hair, which was bright as the sun itself. Although Senna was about to enter the age of 21, she had yet to have her first kiss. The villagers knew Senna had devotion to her younger sister, a devotion which was greater than her personal desires. Ellis, the younger sister, resembled her sister almost identically, except for her hair. Instead of Senna's light minty hair, Ellis' hair was dark emerald-green.

Today was the day Ellis would finally become 15 years old and she knew well of that fact as to take much advantage of it as possible. With their parents still away on their medical trip, Ellis left Senna home alone early in the morning to their grandparents' house just over the hill. Senna woke up a little after Ellis had gone and left no time to spare by baking a birthday cake, using ingredients from the next town over. Before Senna knew it, it was already midday and Ellis had begun walking into the house through the back door.

"Something smells good!" Ellis shouted gleefully. Senna grinned at her sister from the sink. "I can't wait until Mom and Dad arrive tonight. It's going to be such a great evening!"said Senna. "How was grandma's?" Senna asked. Ellis took out a small red box. "Grandpa gave me a present! He also wanted to give you one as well." Ellis replied as she handed Senna a different red box. Ellis opened her box first, revealing a small ring with a clear stone on it. "Isn't it pretty?" Ellis asked as she was about to put it on her index finger.

"Elly, wait – it's not what I think it is, is it?" Senna asked suspiciously as she stopped her sister from putting on the ring. "It's okay, sis. Grandpa taught me some tricks. He said as long as the user's heart is pure, we won't turn dark." Ellis reassured as she slipped on her ring. Senna opened her box to view a similar ring inside, except her stone was dark. Ellis began speaking magical words and suddenly the chairs lifted from the floor. Senna became alarmed. Ellis smiled and made the chairs revolve around the table. "Elly, don't." Senna told her sister, who seemed to not hear Senna. "Ellis, stop!" Senna shouted as she grasped her sister's wrist. Suddenly, the chairs came crashing down to the floor. Ellis had a look of surprise on her face.

"You know dad doesn't want you to – " Senna began to explain, but her voice immediately stopped as something flew into the kitchen through the open window and on to the kitchen counter. It was a simple paper airplane, but the sight of it disturbed Senna immediately. It meant so much more to her.

"Senna, where do you think that came from?" Ellis questioned silently. She could tell something was wrong just by her sister's facial reaction. Ellis began to walk to pick it up, but Senna beat her to it. "It's okay; I'll see what it is." Senna whispered in a shaky voice. Senna slowly walked over to the counter and picked the paper airplane up. With a deep breath Senna unfolded it to reveal a written message.

_It is time to wake him up._

That was the only sentence on the paper, yet Senna knew exactly what it meant. It meant that her sister's birthday would have to be on hold for another day because they had to be on the move NOW.

Senna took Ellis' hand and looked her in the eyes, "Ellis, we have to leave n-"

BAM! CRASH! Loud noises from outside, followed by screams. Both sisters could feel the ground shaking. Ellis and Senna walked towards the nearest windows to witness smoke taking dominance over the sky. Ellis met Senna's horrified gaze. "What is going on?!" Ellis cried. Dark clouds were seen whizzing through the village. Senna took both of Ellis' hands and whispered, "We have to get out of here." She pulled Ellis' hand to guide her through their small cottage home. As they reached the front door Senna took a moment of silence before firmly ordering, "Don't let go of me. Do you understand?" The younger girl nodded in response. With that, Senna swung the door open and before Ellis could blink, they were running through the village.

They had not even reached the edge of the village when a deep, dark voiced yelled, "There they are! The girls with the green hair! GET THEM!" Before the sisters could react, a scream escaped their lungs as they fell, tumbling to the ground. Dark creatures had taken a hold of them. Ellis was terrified as she felt the dark, shadowy creatures' claws gripped her ankles. There was nothing she could do but feel afraid. Ellis's hazel eyes found her sister's during the chaotic moment. Senna could sense the terror through her grip on Ellis' hand. Senna also saw the emotions of fear, confusion and sadness on Ellis' face – it was the same emotions Senna felt when she first saw the heartless appear. Taking a deep breath, Senna closed her eyes and reached for the skies with her free hand.

There was a bright flash, causing Ellis to shut her eyes close. When both sisters opened their eyes again, a wondrous and amazing sight awaited them. In Senna's free hand was a giant key, something Ellis felt was familiar but foreign at the same time. It was mostly confusion that Ellis felt. Before she could process her thoughts, Senna had freed herself by cutting apart the dark creatures holding them down. Senna freed Ellis in no time, and she continued pulling her sister through the village, which was now a battlefield. Ellis could only watch Senna make her way through the dark creatures and only realize seconds before they arrived at that their destination that it was the cave they were running to.

"Senna! What are these things? Ellis cried as they neared the entrance of the cave. Having forgotten that she was still holding her sister's hand, Senna turned around to see how her sister was doing. As she did so a heartless jumped to attack Ellis. "Elly!" Senna yelled as she pushed Ellis away. The heartless missed Ellis, but managed to cut Senna. Ellis fell to the ground and landed on her back. She pulled herself up to see the dark creature cut Senna. As it did so, something shiny, like a shard, came flying out. "No!" Ellis screamed. Without thinking, Ellis grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a small rock, and threw it at the dark creature. It hit, but nothing happened. "Elly, don't!" Senna shouted. Ellis ran to her sister and pulled her up. Now it was up to Ellis to get them to their destination – the cave in the village mountain. "We're almost there, Senna." Ellis mumbled as she helped her limping sister.

Past the waterfall, Senna and Ellis managed their way into the cave. Once inside, Senna stopped to face the entrance. She held up her keyblade to perform the sealing ritual on the cave. Ellis could only watch, and notice that there was no blood coming from Senna's cut. She watched her sister finish the ritual, or whatever she was doing. "Senna, are you done?" Ellis asked once Senna put her arm down. There was no moment of peace for the two sisters – the sound of pounding could be heard coming from the entrance. Before she could give a reply, Senna collapsed. "Senna!" Ellis cried. Ellis immediately ran to catch her sister. She managed to lay her sister against a boulder in the cave. Senna gave no response, only deep breaths were heard from her mouth. Ellis could do nothing, and that fact caused her to break down in tears.

"I don't understand what is going on, sis. What are those things? How come the rock didn't hurt it? Why are they attacking us? What was that thing that came out of your body? Why are you hurt when there is no blood?" Ellis sobbed as she knelt over her sister. Senna slowly put her hand on Ellis' head. "Those creatures are called the Heartless." Senna managed to whisper. Ellis raised her head. "There are different kinds of the Heartless, but they all can be destroyed with this weapon here – it's called a keyblade." Senna explained, holding up her giant key weapon. "Listen, Ellis, this is _not_ how I planned on things to go when the time came. What you saw was a Heartless take a piece of my soul. That's why I'm weak right now, because a piece of my soul is missing and I haven't trained hard enough to prepare for this. They are attacking because a man named Xehanort is commanding them to." Senna continued. "W-What? Xeha-who? Why is he after us?" Ellis cried with more confusion in her voice. Senna gave her the note that flew into their home earlier. "This paper…the paper airplane…" Ellis whispered. "This was a signal to let me know that it was time to take you to where you really need to be. Xehanort must have tracked it and found us. He's not after us, he's after _you_. I was supposed to take you directly to the tower, and coming to this cave was Plan B." Senna slowly told her younger sister.

"I-I… I don't understand, Senna. Why do I have to go somewhere? Why is Xehanort after me?" Ellis asked, knowing there wouldn't be answers – at least for now. Senna took her sister's hands and looked her in the eyes. "You have to get to Master Yen Sid's Tower no matter what. This world we know isn't the only one out there – there are endless worlds out there, and they are all connected. I don't know where you will end up once you pass through the portal here, but I know you will no longer be in this world and that is what is important." Senna briefed Ellis. She took Ellis' hands and put them on the keyblade handle. "This is the keyblade. It will guide you through the worlds by opening the portals. It will protect you against everything, _especially_ the Heartless. In the new world you enter, you have to find the portal key, which will have the same vibe as a Soul Piece." As soon as Soul Piece was mentioned Senna took the keyblade and cut her arm. Ellis screamed. "What are you doing!?"

Senna held back her pain and picked up the Soul Piece that broke off from her. It was a shard of crystal that shone its light brightly. Senna placed it on her sister's palm. "Do you f-feel it? The warmth that emits from this shard is similar to what the portal keys will give off. Find it in the new world you will enter and keep doing it until you find Master Yen Sid's tower in a world called Fantasia." Senna concluded, fighting the pain as sweat dripped from her forehead. Ellis closed her palm and took in the feeling she got from the shard. She could sense the goodness coming from it. As she understood the power of the shard she looked at Senna and gave her a nod. The keyblade would protect her, and she needed to find the portal keys to find a man named Yen Sid at a tower in world called Fantasia.

"Before you go, take your sword with you. I hid it in the bush over there." Senna managed to say as she pointed to the bush and shrub area in the opposite side of the cave. Ellis had a look of surprise on her face. She got up and fumbled her hands in the bushes until she felt the handle of her sword. All these years Ellis thought she was learning how to use a sword for practice, but now she understood that her sister was preparing her for the day – this day.

"Now…you saw how I sealed the cave. It's similar to open the portal. Just hold the keyblade up to that wall above the shrubs and will yourself to open the portal." Senna told her sister. Ellis looked surprised. "I can't leave you here!" Ellis begged her sister. "I can't go with you, I am injured. You saw my Soul Piece get taken out there. I can't travel easily until my soul is whole again. I will only hold you back." Senna explained. Ellis hugged her sister as a new rush of tears flowed out from her eyes. "You won't be safe here…I need you." Ellis whispered into her sister's ear. "You are more than capable, sis. I trained you in the art of the sword, remember? And no one can enter here – I sealed it. When you find Master Yen Sid, you can come back right here. Don't worry. All will be right." Senna soothed her sister before giving her a kiss on the forehead. For what seemed like minutes, Ellis held her sister in an embrace.

Ellis kissed Senna on the cheek when she finally managed to muster up courage to stand up and face the portal wall. Ellis held up the heavy keyblade and pointed it at the wall. In Ellis' heart, deep inside, she knew she had to activate the portal and cross over. She gripped harder and hit the edge of the keyblade to the wall. Suddenly a portal of white smoke appeared. Tears slowly fell down Ellis' now-pink face. She look a last look at Senna and quietly spoke the words, "I love you, sis" before running through the portal.

That would be the last time Senna would see her dear sister before fading into a deep sleep. The image of a dark-emerald green haired girl equipped with a giant keyblade and a fighting sword, scared beyond the worlds of what was waiting for her on the other side. The portal closed as Ellis finished passing through. As the portal disappeared Senna whispered, "Happy birthday, Ellis."

* * *

_To be continued…._


End file.
